Surprised Disguise
by DimiGex
Summary: When Kakashi decides to take advantage of his Sukea disguise to flirt with Tenzo, he ends up getting more than he bargained for. Kakashi/Tenzo one-shot


**Rating:** M

 **Words:** 3200

 **Pairing:** Kakashi / Tenzo

 **Summary/Warning:** With the pairing and rating, do you need a warning that this is yaoi XD, good/bad decisions in the heat of the moment, some fluff at the end to redeem myself?

 **Author Notes:** This came from a picture I saw on tumblr and it just kind of evolved (and devolved lol) from there. I don't even know what kind of note to put on this for those of you who read my other work. I feel like I need to say 'and now, for something completely different'. Hang in there, there are plenty of other pairings if this isn't your cup of tea. Review, enjoy, that kind of thing!

* * *

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, watching Gai disappear into the Leaf Village before breathing a sigh of relief. Even so, it took several minutes for his heart rate to return to normal. He had feared that Gai would recognize him immediately, but some god must have been smiling down on Kakashi tonight. No one expected to find him in the face of Sukea the photographer, so they didn't.

The jonin wasn't surprised that his students hadn't caught on. They couldn't be expected to recognize him, after all, but Gai was a different story. Kakashi thought it was a rare stroke of genius that he revealed his face while pretending to help them discover it. One day, when they were older and saw Kakashi without his mask, someone was going to remember this mission and be furious. It would most likely be Sakura; she always had been brighter than the boys.

He walked far enough for Sukea to be seen leaving the village, then Kakashi doubled back toward his apartment. As fun as the ruse had been, he couldn't wait to change out of the disguise. His eyes watered from the contacts hiding his sharingan, his scalp itched beneath the wig, and though the unfamiliar clothes fit him well enough, they weren't as comfortable as his armor. Kakashi couldn't imagine anything that sounded better than a hot shower.

Only one block away from his apartment, a familiar figure caught Kakashi's attention. Against his better judgement, the jonin paused, watching the other man curiously. It had been more than a year since Kakashi had seen Tenzo, though not much had changed. A silver happuri-style head protector held back spiky brown hair and a mask covered his neck and part of his chin. To Kakashi's surprise, the man was wearing the long sleeved black shirt and green vest of a jonin. He had never seen Tenzo in standard issue armor, but it fit him well.

Kakashi looked down at his own clothes, slight smile curling on his lips. He didn't look anything like himself in the long brown coat with a maroon scarf knotted around his neck. There was a flutter of excitement in his chest when he realized that Sukea could do things Kakashi never would. Stepping out of the shadows, Kakashi affected a sheepish expression and walked toward Tenzo. The shinobi's dark eyes assessed, then dismissed Kakashi as a threat.

"Oh hello there," Kakashi greeted Tenzo with a voice that was much milder than his own. He managed a nervous smile, glancing around as if lost.

Tenzo smiled politely, completely at ease. "Good evening. Is there something I can help you with?" If the stranger put him off balance, there was no evidence of it. "I don't believe we've met?"

"I'm just passing through; I'll be leaving in the morning." Kakashi scratched the back of his neck with a small smile, the barest upturn at the corners of his mouth. "I seem to have gotten lost, though. I was looking for an inn," he trailed off, lifting his eyes to Tenzo's.

Tenzo chuckled. "There's an inn just down the street. I can show you where it is, if you'd like?" He smiled a second time, equally as courteous as the first. Most people would never see the deadly warrior behind Tenzo's kind smile. Kakashi had, and the inherent contradiction only made the man more intriguing.

"I wouldn't want to bother you. I'm sure you have important ninja duties to take care of." Kakashi glanced at Tenzo from the corner of his eye, a flirty lilt in his voice. The other man didn't appear to notice, even when Kakashi moved close enough to almost touch him.

"It's not an inconvenience at all. The inn is this way," Tenzo pointed vaguely in the direction of Kakashi's apartment, then started walking. It was late enough that the streets were deserted but for the pair of them. After a few minutes of silence, Tenzo pointed out the building in question. "They should have a room for the night."

Glancing at the warm light spilling from the windows into the street, Kakashi turned toward Tenzo and smiled. "Thanks for all your help," he murmured, lightly resting a hand on Tenzo's forearm. The man's dark eyes widened, neither leaning into, nor pulling away from Kakashi's touch.

"It was nothing," Tenzo answered, face softened by the fading sunlight. Though it was hidden, Kakashi's sharingan made every detail achingly familiar. He wanted to say something, wanted to act on an impulse that he'd felt for years, but he was trapped by indecision. Somehow, the younger man had pushed Kakashi off balance, rather than the other way around.

"Can I help you with something else?" Tenzo didn't seem surprised when Kakashi drew back and ran a hand over his face. He and Tenzo had been friends for years, but the nagging sense that they could be more refused to leave Kakashi alone. He thought he'd buried the notion, but the slight speeding of his heart proved him wrong.

Kakashi touched one finger against his lips thoughtfully, half to keep from doing something he might regret. He could walk away, and leave things the way that they'd always been. He should. Tenzo would never know any better. _But I'll never know either_ , Kakashi thought with a swell of uncharacteristic longing. Words failed him and casual indifference stretched beyond reach. Without thinking of the consequences, Kakashi pushed forward and wrapped his arms around Tenzo's shoulders. The man's hands came up between them. "What are you-" Kakashi drowned the rest of the words with a kiss.

The momentum pushed them backward three steps, but Kakashi maintained the contact of his body against Tenzo's. The world spun as emotions burst through his chest. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. His heart pounded against his ribs, trying to explode. Time lost all sense of meaning, stretching for too short an eternity, coiling in on itself until it could have been moments or hours. When Tenzo pulled back, Kakashi opened his eyes, savoring the deep blush on the other man's cheeks.

"I don't even know your name," Tenzo's voice deepened with desire, remaining beautifully breathless at the same time.

"It's Sukea," Kakashi gasped in the softer tone of the photographer, knees weak. He started to pull back, dizzy and desperate for air, then realized the other man's hands were clenched on his coat. Kakashi barely had time to register shock before Tenzo dragged him closer, meeting their lips a second time.

Tenzo initiating the kiss was shocking, as was the intensity of the desire that coursed through Kakashi. Strong arms wrapped around the jonin until he could barely remember his own name, much less how he was supposed to respond. He followed Tenzo's lead, answering the deepening kiss, while allowing himself to be dragged toward a side street where they'd have more privacy if anyone happened to come along.

If Kakashi had known that Tenzo would kiss this way, he would have done so years ago, and not cared what anyone else thought. He had expected an awkward brushing of lips, followed by excessive blushing and apologies. This was- _this was something-oh gods-this was-_ Kakashi tried to form a single coherent thought as Tenzo trailed burning kisses down his neck. When teeth grazed the usually hidden skin, it took every ounce of Kakashi's control not to moan Tenzo's name.

"You could spend the night with me instead," Tenzo teased, coming up to Kakashi's ear. Kakashi was forced to rethink every thought he'd had about Tenzo's shyness. At least, he would have, had his brain been working. Somewhere between the heat suffusing his chest and the lips running over him, Kakashi had lost the ability to think. Firm hands slid down his back, lower, drawing Kakashi's hips against his own. "Would you like that Sukea? Do you want to come home with me?" Kakashi cursed when Tenzo nipped his earlobe.

Growling, Kakashi closed his arms around the man and spun them, pushing Tenzo against the wall hard enough to elicit a grunt. He tried to kiss Tenzo's neck, only to be met by smooth fabric. _Damn mask,_ he thought irrationally, dragging it down with both hands. His second attempt was blocked by the high, rough collar of Tenzo vest. Desire surged through Kakashi as he kissed Tenzo's chin, working down his neck with frantic intention. The other man's head tipped backward, offering Kakashi more skin with every brush and tease. When Kakashi's tongue circled the hollow of Tenzo's throat, it drew out a breathy moan.

He wanted to feel Tenzo's training hardened body on his, but the vest was conspiring against them. Kakashi's fingers fumbled at the zipper, finally managing to move it on the third attempt. He didn't take off Tenzo's armor, just pushed it open and closed the distance between them, solid muscle pressing their bodies together. Their kisses and touches grew impatient. Kakashi twined his tongue around Tenzo's even as the other man caressed his hips against Kakashi's.

When they finally broke apart panting, Kakashi was dazed. It was only then that he recalled they were in a public alley in the middle of Konoha. Tenzo had deadened his senses to the point that the former-Anbu captain wasn't certain he would have noticed had someone been standing right next to them. Tenzo looked at Kakashi with desire brightened eyes and for a moment, the Copy Nin teetered on the edge of control.

The Anbu hooked a hand behind Kakashi's neck, pulling him closer to look into his eyes. "I'm tired of playing games. I want you, Kakashi," Tenzo whispered, brushing his lips over the jonin's as he spoke.

Kakashi should have been stunned; he should have been outraged that Tenzo knew. Instead, he was relieved. He no longer cared who saw them, with or without his disguise. Kakashi kissed Tenzo the way he'd wanted to for years, losing himself in it until his lungs ached and every nerve sparked. "My apartment is closer," he gasped between kisses, grabbing the other man's hand and pulling him toward it.

The door was barely shut before Tenzo's body was on his again, mouth kissing hungrily as if he could drown in Kakashi, and welcomed being swept away. Both men struggled out of their shoes, nearly falling in their haste, as hands grabbed clothing. Tenzo unwound Kakashi's scarf, letting it drop to the floor, his own flak vest following it with a dull thump. He unbuttoned Kakashi's brown coat, sliding hands inside to push it off broad shoulders. Kakashi removed Tenzo's forehead protector, running fingers through the messy brown hair as they stumbled down the hallway, leaving a path of clothing behind.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Kakashi was drunk on Tenzo. The taste of his kiss, the feel of muscles flexing beneath his hands, the way their bodies fit against each other. Tenzo answered each of Kakashi's unasked questions, humming with approval when Kakashi bit his neck, gasping longingly when Kakashi tightened fingers in his hair to force his head back. Kakashi's chest heaved with pent up desire as he pushed Tenzo backward onto the bed, then placed a knee on either side of the man's hips. "You didn't think you'd get this far, did you?"

Tenzo laughed and ran his fingers into the brown wig, pulling it away to brush through the matted silver hair beneath. "Hoped, not thought."

Kakashi didn't know how to answer with words so he kissed Tenzo, teasing one hand over the man's chest and stomach. Kakashi dragged up Tenzo's long sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. Familiar hands ran down Kakashi's back, slid lower, then squeezed against tensed muscles. Kakashi moved with the pressure, letting Tenzo control his speed until the man's hips bucked beneath him.

Pausing, Kakashi sat back and pinned Tenzo's hips down with his weight. There was a definite whimper of desire in Tenzo's throat as he watched Kakashi take off his shirt. The younger man ran his fingers over Kakashi's abs, nails raking the taut skin until they reached his pants. Tenzo slid the button free, but Kakashi pushed his hands away and leaned down to drop hungry kisses on Tenzo's chest, lips working over the firm ridges of scarred skin. Kakashi followed a long, thin scar with his tongue, grey eyes soaking in the haze of pleasure on Tenzo's face.

Fingers tangled in Kakashi's hair, tightening as his kisses moved down. When Tenzo beggingly moaned Kakashi's name, the jonin paused, breath teasing the skin of his lover's stomach. It contracted against the heat, and Kakashi used that moment to plant hungry, wet kisses in the downy brown hair that led down from Tenzo's belly button. He paused at the pants, then pressed his lips to the fabric while immobilizing Tenzo's hips with his hands.

"P-please s-senpai," the desperate stutter tore through Kakashi's resolve. Tugging Tenzo's pants off, Kakashi kissed the inside of his thigh, sucking on the skin while his fingers traced the perfect v of Tenzo's hips. His lips faintly followed the same path, making the other man tremble and leap.

Kakashi pulled back, drinking in the sight of Tenzo. His dark eyes were half lidded with pleasure, mouth open as he drew shaky breaths. He was the most gorgeous thing Kakashi had ever seen. When he slipped off the bed, Tenzo's yearning eyes opened, then focused on the half-dressed jonin. Intensely aware of the gaze, Kakashi pushed down his pants. Tenzo watched, cheeks flushed deeply with desire, embarrassment, or both.

As he kicked off his pants, the faint rustle of the sheets altered Kakashi that Tenzo had moved. However, he didn't anticipate the flick, then warm drag of Tenzo's tongue against him. Kakashi moaned, hips jerking forward automatically. The pressure of Tenzo's hands on his body was the only thing that kept Kakashi standing. When the man dropped his head a second time, Kakashi threaded fingers into the tousled brown hair and pulled him up. "No," he exhaled, shuddering.

Kakashi dipped his head to kiss Tenzo's burning skin. The other man gasped, then rocked his hips, leaving a damp trail on Kakashi's stomach. "Please, senpai." The word sent a shiver of pleasure through Kakashi, and he closed sharp teeth on Tenzo's shoulder, making the other man cry out. "Oh god, please, Kakashi."

"Lie back," Kakashi commanded and Tenzo obeyed, surrendering to the pressure that rolled him onto his side. The Copy nin ran his eyes over the other man, admiring the flexed muscles in his wide shoulders and the trim, narrow waist. Kakashi reached for a bottle beside the bed before joining Tenzo. He kissed between the man's shoulder blades while spreading slick liquid over his hand. Kakashi bit Tenzo's earlobe and brushed his fingers against the man's opening.

When Kakashi slid a finger inside, Tenzo arched back wantonly. He was impatient, shifting and moaning as Kakashi's hand began to move. Kakashi rested one hand on Tenzo's hip as he added a second finger, teasing and stretching. "Please, senpai," Tenzo panted, reaching for Kakashi's touch. When the jonin wouldn't move, Tenzo wrapped his fingers around himself, gasping as he started to stroke with the movement of Kakashi's fingers.

"No, not yet," Kakashi growled, grabbing Tenzo's wrist. "I want to be the reason."

"Then stop taking so long," Tenzo groaned urgently.

The silver haired man spread more lube over himself and met Tenzo, easing their bodies together despite every instinct to push forward hard and sudden. Kakashi groaned as the burning tightness closed around him. Tenzo urged Kakashi to go faster, trying to pull him deeper as their rhythm and speed increased. Kakashi didn't know which was more intoxicating, the leaping of Tenzo's body every time Kakashi thrust into him, or the way the he alternated moaning Kakashi's name and senpai. He had never found the word as attractive as when it was wrung from Tenzo's lips in pleasure.

Sensing that he wouldn't be able to last much longer as passion coiled inside of him, Kakashi finally closed a hand around Tenzo. His thumb swirled against the head, spreading dampness, and the next time Kakashi drove up with his hips, he dragged his palm down. Tenzo cried out, suddenly faced with the choice of moving with Kakashi's thrusts or his touch. Kakashi struggled to match the two, release cresting behind his eyes. He could feel it tightening his body as all of his muscles preparing to clench.

Kakashi's teeth marked Tenzo's neck and shoulder as their movements grew more urgent. The younger man arched frantically under the pleasure, plunging into the hand around him. He was so close. Kakashi leaned by his ear and kissed it. "Come for me Tenzo," he whispered. Tenzo's hips jerked as he found his release, crying out Kakashi's name. It wasn't quite on command, but it was close enough that it make no difference.

As the muscles contracted and released in the aftermath of Tenzo's orgasm, Kakashi began moving again. Tenzo moaned, shifting forward to allow Kakashi to go deeper. He drove his hips forward wildly, hand anchored on Tenzo's hip to pull him back each time. Kakashi couldn't have stopped if he wanted to, and the wave of heat washed over him suddenly. Blinding white light flared, and Kakashi buried his face against Tenzo's neck, gasping the other man's name as his hips hitched desperately.

Kakashi's body felt more like liquid than muscle when he collapsed to the bed, pushing his sweaty face into Tenzo's back. The other man was breathing hard, not moving. Sensations returned slowly and after wiping his hand on the sheet, Kakashi closed his arms around Tenzo. Drawing a deep breath Kakashi reacquainted himself with the clean, honest scent of the man in his arms.

He feathered tender kisses on Tenzo's shoulder, fingers brushing through his hair. "You knew it was me from the beginning?" Kakashi mumbled against the skin that he couldn't resist touching and kissing.

"Of course, senpai." Tenzo's voice was soft, shy. "Did you think I would forget what you looked like?"

Kakashi laughed. Tenzo had seen his face once, maybe twice, on Anbu missions, but that had been years earlier. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew it was me?"

"Because it took you ten years to work up the courage to kiss me," Tenzo smiled lazily and linked his fingers with Kakashi's. "I didn't want to ruin the moment. Which turned out to be the best decision I've made in a long time."

The teasing made warmth pool inside Kakashi's chest, and he laughed again. So he hadn't been the only one wondering if there might be something more. How had he not seen? "Sometimes I'm an idiot," Kakashi conceded, turning Tenzo's face to kiss him. It lacked the uncertainty of their first kiss, and the passion of the others, but this one held vulnerability and trust. Something Kakashi rarely showed anyone.

Tenzo hummed against Kakashi's lips. "You are. But you're my idiot, senpai."


End file.
